


As Children We Glance

by Totallynotinasataniccult



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent Friendship, Adam Parrish - Freeform, Children, Free Verse, Gen, I dont know how to tag help, POV Adam Parrish, POV Blue Sargent, Poems, Point of View, Pre-The Raven Boys, Raven Cycle - Freeform, blue sargent - Freeform, ideas, raven boys - Freeform, thats the mystery, trc, who is talking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotinasataniccult/pseuds/Totallynotinasataniccult
Summary: A poem about how either Blue or Adam telling about the time they were kids and how they barely knew each other. It is weird how Henrietta is so small but no mention of them possibly going to the same middle or elementary school. I had to highlight something about how they passed each other in the halls and didn't realize how much of difference they would affect each other in the future.





	As Children We Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write poetry and I am currently relistening ?? I read it the first time but now I am listening to it as I drive to and from school and go on my own adventures since that is my only time to "read". and as said above I wrote this to highlight a little part of their past.

as children, we glance  
from town sides  
we know  
we are the same  
as children, we glance 

we were classes apart  
sadness runs through this town  
a town of despair

then one day in front of me  
you sat  
we never talked  
we were just children  
I never knew you would have been  
one of the closest people to me 

as children we glanced  
at each other  
we hope that there was  
something more 

little did we know that  
Gansey was our more  
or was he just a catalyst 

but as children  
we smiled as pleasantries  
we never knew  
we glanced  
we saw each other  
at school  
and did our work

and we never glanced again  
till Gansey

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As you noticed I did have a set point of view of who is telling this. I want to know who you thought was telling the story and why. I made it a point to not have a set view of who was telling this. Also if you want more about this before Gansey / before high school let me know! I like writing poetry and I have some ideas already.


End file.
